Adalah Cinta
by aam tempe
Summary: Hinata tahu, menunggu saja tidak cukup untuk sebuah cinta yang tersambut. lantas apakah dia harus merusak semuanya.?


**Wew… temen_temen this is my second fic**

**Buat para reader. Mohon maaf ya…! Soalnya fic yang kemaren belom selesei eh malah bikin fic gaje baru.**

**Yasud gak banyak cerocos lagi**

**Aam tempe mempersembahkan fic Ke- 2 yang gaje…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita n puisi nya murni buatan saya…**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, dan beberapa typo yang nyasar. Kalo tulisannya di Bold berarti itu puisi..**

**Adalah Cinta….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta tak selalu berjilid insan yang tersenyum**

**Atau bentuk hati yang sengaja dilapisi warna merah muda**

**Karena terkadang…**

**Ia memilih apa yang lebih pantas untuknya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah siapa yang mulai mengenalkan cinta sebagai suatu hal yang membuat dunia tersenyum, padahal masih banyak emosi yang mewakili perasaan rumit itu. Seperti saat marah mengibarkan kemenangannya karena seorang yang kau angankan lebih dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat satu perubahan kecilpun agar dunia juga bersedia tersenyum untukmu. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya marah pada dirimu sendiri. Marah karena kau masih bisa bahagia saat satu-satunya pria yang kau angankan justru tanpa sungkan memberikan sebentuk kotak menyerupai hati kepada gadis yang menantikan pria lain.

Atau saat kau menjadi orang lain demi menyenangkan hati pria bodoh yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Rela menghilangkan sifat pemalumu dengan memakai dress ketat dan memapangkan senyum terbaikmu untuk seorang pria yang patah hati saat perasaannya pada gadis itu terabaikan.

"He-hei ka-kamu ba-baik-baik saja kan?" kau bertanya dengan senyum malu-malu mu. Tapi apakah setiap usahamu untuk satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya berhasil? Tentu saja tidak. Karena kau akan pingsan saat pria itu membalas senyummu

Itu juga termasuk cinta kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta tak selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia**

**Dan tak selalu berakhir dengan airmata**

**Karena ia tahu bahagia atau luka,**

**Hanyalah sebuah proses agar kita mengenal arti rela**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari kau biarkan begitu saja. Kau yakin, kau telah bertindak bodoh karena menjadi orang lain.

Dan sejak saat itu kau memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi dirimu yang dulu.

Yang selalu menanti untuk disambut oleh seorang pria bodoh yang juga menantikan cintanya disambut oleh gadis pujaannya.

Kau akan tersenyum di belakang pohon besar atau tembok sekolah saat pria bodoh itu berhasil membuat gadis lain tersenyum menerima sebentuk kotak menyerupai hati dari pria itu. Tapi kau yang kini menangis di balik pohon, menahan perih yang walau sudah biasa bagi mu, tapi mungkin masih tetap akan terasa menyakitkan.

Bersama atau tidak bersama pria itu kau akan tetap bahagia, selama pria itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta bukan untuk dimiliki**

**Tapi untuk disentuh**

**Karena manusia tak boleh egois**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu kini benar-benar bahagia. Dan apalagi yang bisa membuat kau tersenyum selain melihat cinta pria bodoh itu banar-benar tersambut oleh gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin bermotif Sakura di ujung gaunnya . diam-diam kau mengambil photo pria dan gadis yang tersenyum elegan disampingnya. Sebenarnya, kau sangat senang dengan resepsi pernikahan pria yang kau nanti itu. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka, dalam diam kau juga bersumpah untuk tidak menikah dan menanti disambut.

'Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuh hatimu' batinmu saat melihat adegan mesra terpampang untuk semua orang di altar yang penuh bunga sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adalah cinta..**

**Saat kau tersenyum,**

**Hatimu juga tersenyum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau masih menanti saat gadis yang dimiliki pria itu, mengadu padamu tentang perlakuan manis suaminya

Dan dengan senyum yang seolah merobek hatimu, gadis yang merasakan kecupan dari pria yang kau cintai akan menanyakan kapan kau menikah. Kau hanya merespon dengan senyum perih dan berkata

"Aku sedang menanti seseorang" katamu pada gadis yang menatapmu perih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adalah cinta..**

**Ketika kau belajar ikhlas**

**Saat takdir memainkan perannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau masih menanti dan tetap tersenyum. Berharap tuhan menghapus semua takdirmu yang permanen. Yang tak mungkin berubah.

Kau dan penantianmu

Kau adalah Huuga Hinata

50 tahun, waktu yang sangat lama untuk menanti cintamu tersambut bukan? tapi... meskipun begitu, kau tetaplah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum kehidupan baru ku bersama Sakura sangat melukaimu.

Aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari keberadaanmu.

Aku bodoh karena aku tidak peka.

Dan kau terlalu baik untuk aku abaikan. kau bahkan tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan Sakura bukan?

jika saja Sakura masih disini, masih didunia ini, ia mungkin akan sangat menyesal karena ia juga tidak meyadari perasaanmu terhadapku.

"Kau Hinata, kau yang menanti pria bodoh sepertiku " Bisik Naruto. Cairan bening menitik dari seorang pria berumur 65 tahun. Pria itu Naruto.

Naruto menatap wanita seumurannya yang duduk memeluk photo Dirinya dengan Sakura, si gadis yang menanti Sasuke yang akhirnya menyambut cinta Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Kakek! Lihat aku menemukan buku nya nenek kesepian ini di kamarnya sewaktu aku bermain kerumahnya." Seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun menyodorkan buku usang kepada Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi goyangnya.

Naruto tercekat saat ia membaca buku diary Hinata.

Dan seketika Naruto berlari menuju rumah Hinata dan langsung memeluk Hinata sambil mulai bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang rela tanpa suami dan anak demi menanti pria bodoh sepertinya.

Naruto berbisik

"Satu hal yang menjadi penyesalanku adalah..aku terlambat mengetahui penantianmu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan Naruto dan berbisik "Aku tersambut Kami-Sama"

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

**Owari**

**Gaje kan? Saya sudah peringatkan. **

**Cerita ini ditulis dengan POV naruto sekaligus sudut pandang kedua. Yaaa rumiiit**

**Review pliissss**

**Aam tempe OOT**


End file.
